


National Catfish Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Goofy Times, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Soft Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter gets bored and decides to turn Steve into a catfish
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	National Catfish Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 25th is National Catfish Day. It's supposed to be day to celebrate the value of farm-raised catfish. This story is inspired by the tv-show Catfish.
> 
> ***Goes along with National Nail Polish Day and National Red Rose Day***

"Steve." Peter greets, flopping down on the couch and putting his feet in the lap of the man who was sitting and doodling. 

"Pete." Steve responds absentmindedly. 

"I'm bored." Peter confides, Steve chuckling and looking over at the teen. The boy's bare face was a true estimate to how bored he actually was. 

It was a rare sight, seeing Peter without any make-up on - Steve have only ever actually seen him without it a handful of times - but usually it meant he was sick, tired, or in this case, so bored that he's put different looks on and taken them off.

"Thank you for trusting me with entertainment duty." Steve teases making Peter roll his eyes and lightly push his leg with his foot. "How many times have you done your makeup?" 

"Three. I've done one horror, one pride, and one glamour. Now, my pores are clogged, I can feel the acne forming, and I'm still bored." Peter tells him, a very bad idea slowly crossing his mind and making him shoot up. "Can I turn you into a catfish?" Peter asks, Steve giving him the most confused look he's ever seen on a person.

"A catfish?" Steve asks, Peter not being able to hold in the laugh that was bubbling up. 

"Yeah! There's this show on television about people using other people's photos to trick people into dating them. But, now, it's just turned into a funny thing where people take pictures of themselves with make-up and then without to see how different they look." Peter explains, Steve slowly realizing what Peter wanted to do.

"You want to do my make-up?" Steve asks, Peter's excitement visibly simmering down a bit.

"I mean, we don't have to obviously. I just thought it would be funny for when Dad got back home to trick him." Peter says, shrugging at the end. Steve just sighed fondly, already hearing the teasing he was going to get from Tony about being whipped for this boy. 

"Well, when you put it that way." Steve says, Peter face instantly lighting up and running back upstairs to his room where he's most likely grabbing all of his make-up. "Oh boy, what am I getting myself into?" Steve asks himself, laughing a bit at the thought of him in a full face of makeup. 

Peter bounced down the stairs with his make-up bag and a couple wigs in his hands.

"Why do you have wigs?" Steve questions, Peter giving him a mischievous smile while he sets everything down and begin to set stuff up.

"Because if we're going to do this, then I'm going to make sure we do this right." Peter answers as if that made Steve understand.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to end up regretting this?" Steve asks, making Peter laugh while bobby pinning his bangs back. 

"I'll help you take all of this off, don't worry." Peter reassures, grabbing a tube off of the table.

"What is that?" Steve asks, watching as Peter poured the skin colored looking substance onto his hands.

"It's primer. It's so there won't be any cracks and it protects your pores." Peter explains before rubbing it all over Steve's face. He then got out another bottle of skin colored cream and began pouring some onto the back of his hand before dipping his finger into it and putting dots of it onto Steve's face. 

Steve didn't really question what was happening, until Peter started laughing.

"What?" Steve questions, the boy shaking his head before getting out an egg-like sponge. 

"This is so not your color." Peter explains.

"May I remind you that you and your Father are Italian, whereas I am Irish?" Steve teases making Peter snort in return.

"You don't need to remind me, it's fairly obvious." Peter retorts back, a snarky smile planted on his face that reminded Steve way too much of Tony. Peter then began dab the sponge on Steve's face repeatedly, making him flinch back in surprise. 

"Hold still." Peter lightly reprimands, holding Steve's chin and continuing to dab his face with the sponge.

"You could have warned me before trying to beat up my face." Steve tells him when he was done.

"Well, there is a reason it's called beating your face." Peter mumbles, grabbing more skin colored bottles and rubbing the substance under his eyes. 

The rest of makeover went about the same. Peter would grab a bottle or a palette of something, Steve would ask what it was, Peter would explain, and then without warning about how it goes one, he puts it on.

By the time Peter was finishing up, Steve's face felt beyond heavy and he wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to open his eyes; especially not with the lashes Peter just put on him.

"Okay, I think make-up is officially done." Peter tells him, his voice sounding giddy like he was trying not to laugh. Until, at least, Steve did open his eyes, then Peter could no longer hold the laugh in. "We're never doing this again."

"That bad, huh?" Steve asks, only imagining what he looked like currently. Peter just chuckled before handing Steve a mirror. When Steve looked into it, he also couldn't help the laugh that came out of him. He couldn't even recognize himself. 

"Dad's going to be shocked. He's not even going to know it's you." Peter says, shifting through the different wigs. 

"Let's try the red one." Steve says, Peter grinning as he grabbed the short red wig and helped Steve put it on just in time for the front door to open.

"Hey, boys! I'm home!" Tony calls out, Peter having to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. 

"Hey Dad! How was work?" Peter asks, Tony sighing as he walks into the living room. Just as he was about to answer his son, he was stopped short, all of the words leaving his brain once he caught sight of his boyfriend.

"What the hell?" Tony exclaims, before giving a full-body laugh. He tried asking questions, but nothing comprehensible come out over his laughter. He barely was even able to walk further into the living room he was laughing so hard.

"Do you like it? I wanted to try a new look." Steve says, only fueling Tony's laughter even more. 

"What did you do to him?" Tony finally manages to ask Peter.

"I turned him into a catfish. You would never be able to tell this was Steve." Peter tells him, the genius having to work extra hard to not go into another laughing fit. 

"I can never leave you boys by yourselves, can I?" Tony fondly asks, giggling when he took the wig and pulled it off Steve's head. 

"I got bored." Peter shrugs. 

"Well, how about you go get your make-up remover, clean all of this and Steve's face up, and then we'll head out and get some dinner. Do you think that will settle your boredom?" Tony offers, Peter accepting it and gathering everything all up before heading upstairs. 

"You are so whipped for the boy." Tony whispers, shaking his head fondly while going and sitting down on Steve's lap. Steve instantly wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Only the best for my boys." 


End file.
